toontownfandomcom-20200214-history
Create-A-Toon
Create-A-Toon is a way to create your very own Toon to play with. As such, anyone can create a Toon, but some toons are exclusive only to subscribed players. After creating a Toon, the Toon proceeds to the Toontorial (new accounts are required to enter), or head straight to Toontown Central when chosen to skip. Gender A Toon can have its own gender by clicking on the blue for male or pink for female Toons. The dog logo shows when you pick one. Boyimage.jpg|Boy Button Girlimage.jpg|Girl Button There is a slight difference between Toons: females have eyelashes and can wear skirts, while males have some exclusive shorts to wear. Duckboy.jpg|Male Duck Duckgirl.jpg|Female Duck Toon Species There is a total of 9 different species to choose from. However, 3 of these species are only available to subscribed players: the monkey, the horse, and the bear. A Toon can also have its distinct design. All species have a very different design to choose from. Cat Designs Cats have 4 head designs to choose from. They are: Cathead.jpg|Plain Cat Head Catheadlargemuzzle.jpg|Cat Head with Large Muzzle Cattallhead.jpg|Tall Cat Head Cattallheadlargemuzzle.jpg|Tall Cat Head with Large Muzzle Dog Designs Dogs have the only ears that move. Dogs have 4 head designs to choose from. They are: Doghead.jpg|Plain Dog Head Dogheadmuzzle.jpg|Dog Head with Large Muzzle Dogtallhead.jpg|Tall Dog Head Dogtallheadmuzzle.jpg|Tall Dog Head with Large Muzzle Duck Designs Ducks have 4 head designs to choose from. They are: Duckhead.jpg|Plain Duck Head Duckheadlargebeak.jpg|Plain Duck Head with Large Beak Ducktallhead.jpg|Tall Duck Head Ducktallheadlargebeak.jpg|Tall Duck Head with Large Beak Mouse Designs Mice have 2 head designs to choose from. They are: Mousehead.jpg|Plain Mouse Head Mousetallhead.jpg|Tall Mouse Head Pig Designs Pigs have 4 head designs to choose from. They are: Pighead.jpg|Plain Pig Head Pigheadlargesnout.jpg|Plain Pig Head with Large Snout Pigtallhead.jpg|Tall Pig Head Pigtallheadlargesnout.jpg|Tall Pig Head with Large Snout Rabbit Designs Rabbits have 4 head designs to choose from. They are: Rabbithead.jpg|Plain Rabbit Head Rabbitheadlongears.jpg|Plain Rabbit Head with Long Ears Rabbitwidehead.jpg|Wide Rabbit Head Rabbitwideheadlongears.jpg|Wide Rabbit Head with Long Ears Bear Designs Bears have 4 head designs to choose from. They are: Bearhead.jpg|Plain Bear Head Bearheadlargemuzzle.jpg|Plain Bear Head with Large Muzzle Beartallhead.jpg|Tall Bear Head Beartallheadlargemuzzle.jpg|Tall Bear Head with Large Muzzle Horse Designs Horses have 4 head designs to choose from. They are: Horsehead.jpg|Plain Horse Head Horseheadlargemuzzle.jpg|Plain Horse Head with Large Muzzle Horsetallhead.jpg|Tall Horse Head Horsetallheadlargemuzzle.jpg|Tall Horse Head with Large Muzzle Monkey Designs Monkeys have 4 head designs to choose from. They are: Monkeyhead.jpg|Plain Monkey Head Monkeyheadlargemuzzle.jpg|Plain Monkey Head with Large Muzzle Monkeylargehead.jpg|Large Monkey Head Monkeylargeheadlargemuzzle.jpg|Large Monkey Head with Large Muzzle Body Designs All species have the same choice of bodies. They are: plainbody.jpg|Plain Body fatbody.jpg|Fat Body tallbody.jpg|Tall Body Leg Designs All species have the same choice of legs along with their bodies. They are: shortlegs.jpg|Short Legs plainlegs.jpg|Plain Legs longlegs.jpg|Long Legs Colors There are several colors for Toons to choose from. You will start out in the Create-A-Toon with one overall color, but later in the Create-A-Toon, you can change your color to match your style. You can have a different color for every section of your Toon's body. You can also click on the shuffle button to get a random mix of colors for your Toon. Clothes Every Toon needs clothes. All species have the same selection of clothes. All colors for shirts and pants are the same as the colors for Toons. All starter shirts have two designs. They are for both male and female: plainshirt.jpg|Plain Shirt stripedshirt.jpg|Striped Shirt There are three different types of starter bottoms. Different genders have different bottoms: pocketpants.jpg|Shorts with Pockets beltpants.jpg|Shorts with Belt skirt.jpg|Skirt *Only male Toons can have pants with a buckle. *Only female Toons can have skirts. Naming A Toon can be named through two different methods: Pregenerated names or Type-A-Name. Pregenerated names are prechosen names given by ToonTown. These names are acceptable and do not have to be approved by the Toon Council. Type-A-Name is another way a Toon can be named. However, names that are not in the pregenerated names will need to be reviewed. Thus, when playing on a Toon whose name hasn't been reviewed, their names will be the color of the Toon's head and the species they chose. (Example: Orange Cat, Royal Blue Dog) Trivia *Mice have the least head designs to choose from, that being only two. *Male and female Toons have different aspects between each other: females have eyelashes and skirts. **Also, while picking out clothes in the Create-A-Toon, males can wear belt-buckled shorts while females can wear skirts. *Bears, horses, and monkeys are only available for subcribed players. *If a female bows while wearing shorts, she will do a boy's bow instead doing a girl's bow, although the animation won't look as good as on a boy. *When you start, the Toon used to be gray with no clothes on. Now it's colored with clothes on. *There are exactly 12,284,338,176 combinations that a starter Toon can choose from. Most of these combinations come from different colors of Toons and clothes. *Orginally, Mickey was the one who guided boys during creation, and Minnie did the girls, but Toontown removed the feature claiming that: "They were too busy." *When someone creates a new account, they are required to enter the Toontorial. However, older accounts (or newer accounts trying to create another Toon) can choose to skip the toontorial. *Female Toons are allowed to wear shorts. *The song that plays here, "The New Toon in Town", is the longest Toontown song ever, lasting for about 3 minutes. Category:Mechanics